The present invention relates to fitting room mirrors, particularly those mounted at an angle in a corner of a fitting room. Many clothing stores have serious problems with thievery. Utilizing a fitting room with a conventionally mounted corner mirror, a thief can abscond with new clothes by taking them into the room, removing their price tags and labels, changing into the new clothes, concealing his old clothes and the tags and labels from the new clothes behind the fitting room mirror and walking out of the store leaving no evidence of his crime. Some even put the new clothes over the old and simply hide the tags and labels behind the mirror. Although it is preferable to have an angled mirror in the corner of a fitting room to enable the honest customer to fully view a prospective clothing purchase, the potential for thievery makes this impractical. It is too easy to hide tags and old clothes behind the mirror. Therefore, many fitting rooms now have mirrors which are mounted flatly against the wall so that no clothing may be hidden behind them. This placement of the mirrors flat against the wall is irritating to some customers who wish to view their clothes from more than one angle, which is difficult to do with such placement in a small fitting room. Further, it is often still possible to slide tags and labels behind the mirror.
Artisans have either not attempted or been unable to solve the problem of placing a mirror at an angle in the corner of a fitting room while at the same time preventing access to the space behind the mirror. Prior art corner shelves which might be suitable for use in mounting a wall mirror have either some type of hole through them or gaps along their edges where they are mounted against the wall. Examples of such shelves can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,096,024 and 2,389,349. In addition to the holes in the surface of U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,024, a significant gap is created in the corner of both shelves. All of these apertures are large enough to push price tags and labels through. However, even if the thief can hide only the price tags and labels from the new clothes without being able to hide his old clothes, he may still commit the larceny by walking out of the fitting room wearing the new clothes over his old clothes. This is especially true of outerwear such as coats and jackets.